False Ideas
by QuirkyTallOne
Summary: Logan walks in on something happening between max and zack but it's not what you think....sorry for not uploading sooner!
1. Love lost

Disclaimer: I don't' own DA or the characters 

Disclaimer: I don't' own DA or the characters

A/N: Basically there's no virus, max and logan still haven't professed there love. There's no asha but there is a zack. What will happen?

*^*^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Logan ya here?" Max said

"Logan?" She looked around the room , her expression quickly becoming annoyed. Max was looking around the room when her keys fell from her jacket. Gingerly she bent over to pick them up. 

"Now that's something I'd like to see every night" Said a familiar voice.

"What the hell Log---Zack? What the hell are you doing here?"

Before her stood a tall blond haired man with an arrogant expression on his face. His jeans were slightly muddy and his pale blue shirt was soaked in water. Max lifted her nose when a unfamiliar scent found her. 

"Zack are you in heat?" She said has his scent filled her nose. Zack looked at her his blood boiling, making him wanting to jump her that second. But he remembered he would most likely scare her. He smiled coyly at her, to other women his smile might seem sexy and seductive but to Max all she could think about was he's my brother. 

"What ever do you mean?" He replied walking toward her slowly but swiftly. She gave him a strange look. No one notice the door unlocking and Logan walking in drenched from the rain. All Zack could think about was the woman before him, Max on the other hand thought what the hell is he trying to do…..he's my brother. 

"Max I want you , I think you want me. I love you more then you can imagine, I want you so badly" he said in a husky voice. Before max could respond he came towards her and kissed her with all his passion. But to his surprise he didn't' feel a spark, he felt a sharp pain in his lower body parts. His mind still hazed from the heat. He didn't' realize he was no longer kissing his sister but was actually in the process of being kicked across the room. 

Neither of them noticed that Logan had seen Zack kissing Max and left. Neither of them noticed his hurt expression on his face. All Max could think of was hurting Zack as much as possible. Zack shook his head to see if this was a dream but sadly it was not. He look up at Max with love but was only saw disappointment in her eyes. 

"Why did you kick me?….I thought you loved me?" He said with a look of false innocence. 

"I love you so much Maxie…..you know I would never do something like this to you"

"Zack how could you! You're my brother…..that's like incest…….oh my gosh how could your ruin our realshonship like that? I love you, you know that but not in that way!"

"Maxie this our chance to finally be together. Cripple boy kept us apart long enough…I know I want you, don't' you want me?

"Sorry big bro I don't love in that way you know that, and no I don't want you!" 

She paused and looked at her brother, his expression was pathetic he looked as though he was just caught in the nude….in public. Then to her surprise he started punching the wall. 

"It's cripple boy isn't it? I'm gonna kill him……. I swear……..he will pay!"

"Zack first of all I could never love you like that second you will not kill him, third his name is Logan and FOURTH HE CAN WALK NOW!" 

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill him…..he came between us. God that cripple son of a bitch!"

"Don't' you dare do anything to him Zack!" By this time they had begun sparring. Max tried to punch but Zack blocked her punch and countered with a kick in the stomache. Max was not expecting this and was flown across the room. 

" Oh my god Maxie….love are you okay?" She spat at him, he looked at her angered.

"Don't you dare call me that!" 

" See what he made me do I hate him… why do you defend so much uh? Maxie?"

In a moment of weakness and emotion she smiled a weak smile.

"Because I love him"

"What?" he looked sad and guilty. He starred at her for hours confused then understood something that had never before clicked in his mind. If he loved max then should let her go…and let her love even thought the one she wanted to love wasn't' him. He hugged her for what seemed like an eternity. Zack just starred at her face memorizing every line and contour. 

"Ok…good bye lil' sister." 

Max stood up exhausted from her fight with her brother. She replayed the conversation to her self, oh god! I said I loved him…..do I? Don't go down this road Max it will only lead you to trouble. She looked around and saw what mess Zack had made. She tried cleaned up as much as she could but she'd have to explain the holes in the walls tomorrow to Logan. Just as she was leaving she found a dropped bag of groceries. She picked them up, wondering how they got there, she didn't' bring them, Bling wasn't here so who did?. Oh god Logan saw the kiss! Oh no this isn't good. I got to go find him and explain!. 


	2. troubling thoughts

A/N: ok I am sooooo sorry I haven't like posted the second chapter in a month, oopsie I thought I already wrote the second chapter but turns out I didn't! (Oopsie I'm forgetful) I'm sorry I have cant' spell and I don't' have good grammar so sorry to all those peeps who think I don't' have good grammar. And just so no one gets confused about who I want to get together **Max and Logan forever! **

Disclaimer: I don't' own anybody from dark Angel…even though I would like Zack or Logan. He he he

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Space Needle

/_How could she do this to me? I was going to tell her that I loved her tonight, a nice romantic diner and then we would of danced and then was supposed to tell _/ Logan replayed the whole thing in his head. Zack and Max together kissing. He should of known he thought to himself, /_they're both Manticore, they have a bond no one can break not even me_/. 

He looked towards moon perched high in the darkened sky. He told himself to stop thinking about Max…they weren't' like that. But when he tried he just remembered how beautiful Max was just like the moon. Slowly his thoughts drifted to his life. /_would she or anybody for that matter really miss me if I were gone? Maybe it would be better if I never existed_/

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Max was scared, scared of what Logan saw, scared of her bother with incest like tendencies, scared what Logan would think of her and scared that she actually loved someone. / Face it max…. he's not just "someone" he's Logan/ 

Max had been looking every where for Logan, she even tried Crash but had been unsuccessful. Giving up she went back to her Apartment, only to be greeted by a crying Cindy. 

"Hey boo what's up?" Cindy tried to but on a brave façade but had no such luck her sniffling and tears breaking through every other word. Max already worried about her friends distress sat on the couch with her hugging her tightly.

"Hey Cindy who ever this "Lickety chick" is that messed you up so much ain't worth it" She smiled at her "Aight?"

"Boo this was not no Lickety Chick it was _the_ Lickety chick, she was tall, Ebony, And a cutie pie. And then I saw her kissing some guy. Turns out she was Bi-sexual! Original Cindy ain't having a boo who can't make up her mind" By then the tears had disappeared, Cindy started laughing and Max joined in. 

"Well at least you had a beta day then me!" As she said this flashbacks of Zack and how her hurt her emotionally and physically came.

"What's up with you boo? Ex-Wheel Boy bitchin at yeah again?"

"If only…You know how I go into heat…right? Well so do the male X5's, it's kinda gross to think that your brother's and sister's start acting like bunny rabbits 3 times a year, bad mental picture. Ok well Zack showed up" She looked at Cindy and was about to start again when Cindy intervened.

"So let me guess brotha boy finally came onto ya, admitting his more than brotherly feeling to you while he was in heat?"

"How did ya know?"

"Lucky guess? Everyone around you saw how Sam or Zack or whateva had the hots for you kept on eyeing you so much we thought he was gonna start going all stalker like on us. Then Cindy finds out Sam is Zack as in your brother, I knew he loved you way more than a brotha should love a sista."

"I love Zack I really do, just not in the way he want's me to. Cindy…I was at Logan's apartment tonight. I come in and there's Zack he tells me how much he loves me and then he…he did the grossest thing in the world! He… He KISSED ME!" At that point she was yelling it out. 

"Boo it was bound to happen some time. Let me guess ex-wheel boy walked in and saw everything?"

"Damn your getting good at this stuff? You sure you ain't telepathic?" Max looked at her in a funny manner, for some reason she expected her to look like the pre-pulse physic she heard about…Miss Cleo was her name or some thing like that. 

"Original was just guessing she didn't' know she was right…damn maybe I am a physic? She looked at max and started waving her arms around like possessed person. A burst of laughter erupted from the two. The laughter stopped when Max became upset agian. 

"Yeah but, that's not it! He just saw the kiss, he didn't' see me kick Zack across the room, he didn't' see me and Zack spar! He didn't' see how Zack hurt me in the stomach. He didn't' see that Zack left and let me go! He didn't' see the whole thing and now he's gone off somewhere to wallow in self pity, and I should be there helping him !"

"Hey boo? Then why are you here instead of helping Logan's ego?"

"Because I can't find him any were. God this is killing me! I've tried everywhere! Did I tell you how in is medical mental evaluation they said he was suicidal? I thought he would try to kill himself I was so scared. This could just push him over then edge!" Tears began to stream down her face, only to have her hand aggressively wipe them away. 

"I just got go and think about things. Cindy did you know that tonight I was actually gonna tell him I liked him way more than a friend. And then with the whole thing with Zack I realized I love Logan? And now he may think I don't' give shit about him?" 

"Max calm down! He'll understand!" Max just looked at her blankly. Cindy blinked and She had disappeared. 

Cindy started yelling at the empty room.

"Damn boo's trying use her genetics on me. She got another thing com'in when boo's getting back Cindy gonna lay a verbal smack down on her ass." She said with out realizing she was smiling. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Space Needle

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Logan starting walking to the edge of the structure. /_no one wants me or needs me. She can find her sibs using Sabastien or some one else, I was just a meal ticket to her!_ / He started sobbing not noticing the sounds of someone else's footsteps behind him. 

"I loved you max"

Then with out another thought he jumped. 

A/N I am soooo evil aren't' I? Ok just so you know it's not what you think. Ill post the next chapter within two weeks and if I don't then I will eventually


End file.
